


Our Bed

by caraxreve



Series: Our Crayon-Colored World [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fish Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxreve/pseuds/caraxreve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Rei, Haruka. Their lives around the bed they share with their significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleefreak97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/gifts).



> This work is not beta-ed. Please feel free to point any mistakes :).

~ RIN AND AI ~

 

Rin considered himself a practical person; and as such, he had wanted to have a practical bed. Wide enough for both of them and fairly simple as long as it was comfortable. None of that complicated bed dressing affair, just the basics: sheets, two pillows and a sober black and white duvet.

Aiichirou, of course,  had not objected. He had immediately agreed to Rin’s preferences, perfectly content with being dragged by Rin around the furniture store holding hands, as they looked around. Then again, just like the way Aiichirou had inadvertedly wormed his way into Rin’s heart, so had his sleeping preferences and  habits.

It started with one harmless ‘reading blanket’. Aiichirou said he liked snuggling into something while reading, and Rin didn’t give any second thoughts to the matter. However, instead of it staying folded over the chair, more often than not, the aforementioned blanket ended up at the foot of the bed. Several days would pass with it being left untouched before Rin would finally give in and put it back on the chair.

Then came the decorative pillows. Aiichirou had bought a pair of vibrant yellow and white pillows and although Rin had wanted nothing to do with them, Aiichirou had insisted on taking the cushions to the bedroom. Rin eventually ended up warming up to them. Then the temprature dropped and suddenly they needed a winter blanket, then out of nowhere came the lavender fleece and the funny-looking round cushion... next thing he knew Rin was buried in a nest of mismatched pillows and raggedy blankets.

Luckily for Aiichirou, they had been living together for nearly a year by then, and Rin had never been more in love and willing to spoil him…

 

The main reason why Rin indulged him so, were the nights he frequently spent away. Depending on his current shift he would spent three or four out of seven nights at the station. Thus leaving Aiichirou all by himself at home, and Rin couldn’t possibly stand the idea of Aiichirou feeling lonely.

Little more than four months ago, he had found out that during those nights Aiichirou cuddled with Rin’s pillow, finding his lingering scent somehow soothing. Rin then would come home after his shift was over and find said pillow covered in Aiichirou’s scent. So he would sleep on it, contentedly recovering his sleeping hours as he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

Rin took his job very seriously and therefore tried not to show it, but he _did_ miss Aiichirou a lot. In all fairness, whenever they weren't together Rin's time was spent, working, cleaning around the house or sleeping. He was always occupied, yet he still found it hard. He could only imagine how did it feel to Aiichirou, who was stuck with missing him during his leisure time at home. 

Still, such was Rin’s job and there was nothing that could be done about it. And it was not like he particularly wanted to. Not when he was doing so well. This job allowed him to ensure the most important thing: the possibility of him and Aiichirou living securely and comfortably together.

That’s when he had started giving it a serious thought to the option of  getting Aiichirou a puppy to keep him company. A pet that after a few months would become a dog big enough to keep him safe.

Not that it was urgently needed of course. They lived in a nice neighborhood and incidents happened only sporadically. But with Rin being a police officer and all, he was more sensible to the issue of safety. And it was rather ironic for him to be out there protecting the city, while leaving the most important person for him all alone.

The thing with the puppy however, was that they didn’t have the time to properly raise him. Aiichirou was at the school during the whole morning, and although Rin sometimes was home for two entire days, he wasn’t there at all for the next .

Oh, but wouldn't Aiichirou be thrilled? He’d be able to give an abandoned puppy so much love, and the two of them would have so much fun playing with him, taking him to the park and all. And Rin would definitely feel so much better knowing his boyfriend was being looked after. He’d just have to think of a way to make it work. 

 

The one thing that discouraged him from getting a dog though, was the certainty that Aiichirou would end up bringing the dog to their bed. Rin wasn’t particularly keen on  that. It was _their_ bed and he didn’t feel like sharing it. He rarely admitted it out loud but he was rather possessive and he wanted that space to be just theirs.

The bed was the place where Aiichirou smiled at him first thing in the morning and kissed him good-night when the day was over. The place where they went to when they were tired, where they comforted each other, where they took off their clothes and lay together, the place where they had sex.

In all fairness, when they had just moved in together, they had had sex practically everywhere; but Rin had always liked it most in their bed.

Just as much as he liked pinning Aiichirou down and having his way with him. Conversely he also liked Aiichirou blindfolding him, teasing and taking his sweet time with him until Rin couldn’t take it anymore. 

Out of the two Rin was physically stronger, which led to him being dominant in bed while Aiichirou was more submissive. However, it was exactly that submissive quality of him which completely enthralled and unraveled Rin. As a result , what with Aiichirou playing his cards so well, sometimes he ended up being the more dominant of both.

Nevertheless, one thing Rin could always count upon comming on top of were tickle fights. Which they had rather frequently. Aiichirou was smaller, ticklish everywhere and _very_. So as long as Rin dind’t let him get to his feet or the back of his knees, the boy didn't stand a chance. That was one other thing Rin absolutely enjoyed, making Aiichirou laugh, being able to playfully touch him one moment just to turn the touch sensual the very next. It gave Rin a strong sense of intimacy.

And that’s what their bed  was all about for him: _the_   _intimacy._

Rin reading a book while Aiichirou mended some poor stuffed animal from his class. Aiichirou absentmindedly carding his fingers through his hair, while Rin rested on his lap watching TV. Rin rubbing Aiichirou’s belly when he  felt sick. Aiichirou’s cool fingers on his face, soothing him after a nightmare. Having a lie-in when their days off coincided, tangled in the sheets  as they planned their day ahead or talked about nothing.

And then of course the mere fact that this was the place where they slept together. Aiichirou on the left side of bed, safely tucked between Rin and the multiple cushions on the wall. Rin on the right because of the easy access. Which in the end turned out to be a rather inconvenient arrengement. Aiichirou always went to bed last and had to crawl over Rin to get to his side. 

Still that was the way they liked it...

 

Rin sighed in contentment and placed his hands behind his head, smiling in anticipation the moment he saw Aiichirou entering the room. With yet _another_ blanket over his shoulders.

 

“What?” Aiichirou asked smiling at him suspiciously “What is it, Rin? What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing...” He extended his hand in an inviting gesture.  “Come here Ai, come to bed."

 

~*~*~

 


	2. Complicity

~ REI AND NAGISA ~

 

As for Rei, every single thing in his life was governed by the principles of aesthetics and functionality and so was his bed. 

Just like every other piece of furniture in the house, the bed had been carefully chosen with minimalist and monochromatic tendencies in mind, and he had not hesitated on investing in a good orthopedic matress. He always made sure to sleep the daily eight hours recomended by the parameters for good health and made sure to make the bed everymorning before he left. He also believed spending time in bed otherwise, was indolent and counterproductive.

But then Nagisa had happened. And he suddenly found himself spending more time in bed than what he was willing to admit.

To be honest, what with Nagisa’s unexhaustive energy, that time was not really spent lazying around. And he did considered having an active sexual life to be a significant aspect of his health. To be _completely_ honest, he had to admit he didn’t work on the other aspects of his health quite as enthusiastically...

Then again, Nagisa had tempestuosly swept into his life, readjusting Rei’s priorities and altering his perception about pretty much everything around him.

For instance, Rei had aways thought a bed was limited to the confines of the matress. Their bed’s delimitations however, had somehow extended to other areas. Like two feet below the matress, where tucked besides the leg of the bed and resting against the wall was their special box of toys.

Rei and Nagisa ( _obviously_ incited by Nagisa) had tried pretty much everything in bed for at least once. Some things they’ve done twice. And some others had stuck with them permanently. Like Nagisa's favorite game, in which he made Rei blindly pull out two or three things from the box, so he could use them on him all together. 

More often than not, the game resulted on Rei being particularly adamant and loud during the whole thing, which earned them bizarre looks from the neigbors they met on the elevator the morning after. Needless to say, Nagisa remained invariably impassive to the scrutiny, while Rei struggled to hide his shame. He would then swear to himself not to let things get so heated between them again, just to forget it all next time Nagisa pushed him down the bed.

But then came the incident with, Sakamura-san, the neighbor on the floor below them. Who slipped them a note under their door asking for a little decorum during their sexual activities. 

Nagisa had been rather proud, and had lost no time in telling his friends about it. Rei for his part, had felt mortified to the point of refusing to engage in any kind of sexual activity for a week. It had been until _then_ that Nagisa  had somehow agreed to turn it down a notch. For about two weeks or so…

In the end, Sakamura-san left the building.

Of couse Rei dind't really believed their coupling activities had been a relevant enough factor to compell him to leave his home. Still he was forever grateful that his was the last floor of the building and therefore they would never have to worry about aving  neighbors above.

 

Above of them, actually,  was nothing but the white flat ceiling; currently displaying Nagisa’s first birthday present since this apartment had become their home: a replica of the constellation map of the evening sky during the month of August.

Rei had borrowed the charts from a collegue on the Astronomy department and had made a ton of detailed copies, which he had thoroughly studied around for a month. Then, on the long weekend preceding Nagisa’s birthday, he had taken him out of the house with Aiichirou’s help and had meticulously reproduced the patterns of the night sky with tiny glow in the dark star stickers.

Once a rather disgrunted Rin and an apologetic Aiichirou had brought him back home, Rei had blindfolded him and told him to lie on the bed waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Nagisa, having thought that Rei was up to something kinky, had opened his eyes and  been reduced to tears and rendered speechless.

Rei had made sweet gentle love to him that night. The kind that took his breathe away and made his heart ache with the intensity of the connection. The kind Nagisa liked it most. Nagisa had pressed their foreheads together when he had came and Rei had lost himself in the reflection of the ceiling in Nagisa’s loving eyes.

 

Nagisa. 

Nagisa who ate sweets in bed and made Rei dread an ant invasion. Nagisa with his missmatched pajamas. Nagisa who rolled over him in his sleep. Nagisa with his neverending string of random trinkets that had absolutely no business between the sheets. Nagisa who fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Nagisa with his golden locks and his scent of bubblegum shampoo. Nagisa who jumped on the bed, cuddled Rei, messed with his hair, misplaced his glasses and took his breathe away with neverending kisses …

If there was anything Rei had learned from the moment moment they’ve met, was that with Nagisa he was in for a quite a wild ride. And although it was true he had been rather reluctant at first, right now his heart wanted nothing more than for it to be a very long ride.

 

“Rei-chan… shh.”

“N-Nagisa-kun? You’re up?”

“You’re thinking too loud. You won’t let me sleep.”

“What? How could I even-” he let out a resigned sigh “Nevermind, do you want me to bring you warm milk with the small marshmallows on top?”

Nagisa lazily shook his head and placed his arms around his neck.

“I want to hear the story of the butterfly and the penguins…”

Rei smiled at him and nodded placing a kiss on his head as he pulled him closer. Heart bursting with the feeling complicity that came with sharing a bed with each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this work to Sarah (Gleefreak97), because she inspired the continuation of this series. <3


End file.
